The best present
by kiwikid
Summary: Just before Christmas a face from the past asks Bill Regan to help prevent the children's home where he and his sister lived after their parents death from being demolished.
1. Chapter 1

**The best present**

This is set in my alternative universe where Dan has a father Simon Saunders (fan fictions the tangled web trilogy). Just before Christmas a face from the past brings asks Bill Regan to help save the children's home where he was raised from demolition.

"Hello can I help you", Marjory Trask greeted the elderly woman who waited at the Manor house door. She looked about 70 with a slightly stooped posture that was aided by a thick walking stick. Her hair was a mixture of grey and a soft brown, eyes of pale blue regarded Marjory anxiously.

I'm not sure this is the right place", the woman said. "Who you are looking for", Marjory asked curiously. She knew Mathew Wheeler was not expecting any visitors and this woman did not look like she could be a business acquaintance. "I'm looking for a William Regan", the woman stated. For a moment Marjory was going to say she had the wrong address, she'd got so used to using the name Bill that it almost seemed unnatural that his full name was now being used. "He's got an apartment out back by the stables, I'll show you", Marjory offered. She was sure the woman could actually find her way but was rather curious as to who she could be and why she was seeking their groom.

"This is a grand home", the woman commented as they walked slowly their breath coming out in wafts of mist as warm breath hit cold December air.

"Yes, it is", Marjory acknowledged with a smile. She looked over at the woman unable to control her curiosity, 'do you know Mr Regan", she asked. The woman smiled softly, "yes", she remarked, but to Marjory's disappointment she did not elaborate.

They entered the stables to hear the sounds of Christmas Carols playing, Marjory saw the visitor smile, "it's nice to hear the Christmas Spirit", she remarked. "Bill", Marjory called out loudly.

He appeared from out of the back and Marjory had to smile at the bright green reindeer horns that adorned his head. It was nice to see Bill finally embrace the Christmas spirit. "Bill you have a visitor", Marjory told him gesturing toward the woman.

Bill stopped and looked at the guest with a puzzled frown. Not many people ever came to visit him.

He noted she stood quietly just looking him up and down, familiarity tugged at him as he looked into the pale blue eyes, but then it was gone again. "It's been awhile Billy", their guest remarked.

Marjory saw Bill's face change as the woman called him Billy, shock lingered for minute then he came forward to wrap his arms firmly around the woman, "Sister Agnes", he remarked.

She reached up and stroked his cheek, "my dear one ,you have grown", she said.

Bill thought that was an understatement as he'd been only about 14 when he'd seen her last.

"It's been a long time", he stated softly. 'How on earth did you find me". Sister Agnes smiled, "I'll explain that one later, she told him. Looking over at Marjory Trask and seeing the curiosity in her eyes Bill explained, "I know Sister Agnes from the children's home where Patricia and I resided after our parents death." Bill found a lump rising in his throat Sister Agnes had been almost like a mother to him. But like Patty she'd left the home and not long after he'd decided he'd had enough and run away. Now she was back again and Bill didn't know what to feel

"Dear one I didn't expect to go back to the home and find you gone", the sister told him. Shock rippled through Bill, "you came back", he stated. She nodded, "I went away because I thought I might have found your sister Bill and was hoping I could bring her back to you that Christmas. " Her eyes looked sad, "in the end I didn't find her and came back to find you gone."

Bill felt a tear forming as he wished he'd stayed just a little longer. "I'm glad you found me now", he said gruffly as he tried to control his feelings. "Uncle Bill", Dans' voice interrupted the emotional moment and Bill pulled back from the embrace to greet his nephew.

Dan was surprised to see an elderly woman being hugged by his Uncle and even more surprised when that woman walked boldly up to his and took his face in her hands, "yes, I think I see some of his mother in there", she remarked. Dan was startled by the comment and Bill was about to explain who she was when someone else interrupted his words. "He is more like his father", stated Simon Saunders. Sister Agnes took her hands off Dan's face and looked over at the new arrival. "Sister its lovely to see you again", Simon remarked as the nun moved in for a cuddle.

For a moment Bill was surprised, then he remembered that of course Simon must have met Sister Agnes if he'd been seeing Patty at the home. "I read your story in the papers", Sister Agnes told Dan, Bill and Simon, "that's how I found you.

Of course almost every newspaper had vied to carry that story and he was sure some author was going to feature all of them in a book one day. It'd be an amazing read, the story of an orphan boy called Daniel Mangan who had found he had a living relative when he was brought to Sleepyside to meet his Uncle Bill. That same boy had concealed the fact he was a champion skater as he was mourning the loss of not only his mother but of her boyfriend and his skating coach Simon Saunders.

Then Simon was found to be alive and coaching the U.S team right here in Sleepyside. An emotional reunion took place which set in motion other stunning events that had led to Simon revealing he'd married Patty at the age of 16, before she met and had a second illegal marriage to Dan's father Timothy Mangan. He'd been forced aside by Timothy who had used his gang affiliations' to wage a campaign of terror against his rival. It was discovered that Tim had hated Simon because he was his half brother, having the same father Giles Mangan. That of course had made Simon Dan's second uncle but then an accident proved that Dan was something more than that. Inheriting a serious medical condition from the Mangan line Dan could only be cured by blood of his father. So when knife wounds had caused Dan and Simon to exchange blood and Dan to be cured both of them were stunned to find themselves father and son.

"I'm so happy for you", Sister Agnes told them with a smile, she quickly sobered however. I've come because I need your help", she stated seriously.

Looking puzzled the three exchanged glances, "what can we do for you sister", Bill asked.

The nun hobbled slowly to a chair and sank down, "they are going to pull the home down and put the remaining children out on the streets", she told them.

Simon and Bill were shocked. "That's awful sister but we are just a skating coach and a groom how can we help you", Bill asked. For a reply the nun pulled out some papers from under her thick coat."I have a few days to convince the new owner not to proceed and need you to help me". She put the papers ordering the demolition down onto the table where they could clearly see the signature at the bottom, Mathew Wheeler.

As the three turned their horrified gaze onto the nun, she remarked, "now you know why I came".


	2. Chapter 2

2- we wish you a cold christmas

"That can't be right", Marjory's voice interjecting loudly reminded them all that she was still present. "You can see for yourself that he signed the forms", Sister Agnes disagreed, pointing to the familiar signature. "But Mr Wheeler wouldn't do something like that", Marjory proclaimed her voice sure and determined. 'What wouldn't dad do", all of them jumped as Jim Frayne's voice interrupted their discussion. Looking over Bill saw all of the remaining Bob whites had entered the stable and obviously heard them talking.

Bill didn't immediately answer Jim's question as he was conscious that the teen was always very quick at rushing to his adoptive fathers defense with his short temper often leading to an angry, emotional outburst. Sister Agnes though didn't know anything about Jim Frayne and remarked, "he's going to give some orphans a cold Christmas". A red flush crept up Jim's neck , "my father would never do such a thing", he insisted loudly. "Jim," Honey put her hand and her brothers arm and stepped forward, "whoever you are, you are sadly mistaken", she said firmly her voice carrying unaccustomed steel. Bill could feel tension rising in the room, "this is Sister Agnes, she comes from the home where Patty and I lived", he explained. "The home that will no longer exist, thanks to your father", the sister remarked firmly. Bill felt redness creeping up his own neck now, though more from embarrassment than anger. Because he knew Sister Agnes he felt responsible for her words and conscious of the fact that Mathew Wheeler was his employer, "please Sister let me handle this", he begged.

Turning to Jim Frayne Bill remarked, "Jim for some reason your fathers signature is on this form, now before we all start getting upset why don't we go and ask him about it".

Jim nodded and stalked out of the stables his posture indicating his temper had not lessened. The others all followed behind. Though it was really none of their business Bill did not ask the Belden's or Di Lynch to leave, he knew they'd probably only ask Honey and Jim about it later anyway.

They found Matt Wheeler in his office hunched over some forms. He looked startled when his red faced son burst into the room and demanded, "dad why are you knocking down a children's home". Matt frowned at his son, "I'm not sure what you are going on about", he stated. Jim felt his anger lessen, looking back over his shoulder he stated proudly, "see dad has nothing to do with it'. Sister Agnes boldly pushed her way through the huddle of people to stand before Mathew Wheeler. She was barely 4ft 10 inches in height but somehow she seemed to fill the room as she stood straight backed with her eyes blazing. "You are the one who ordered the home to be pulled down", she slapped the form in front of Matt.

He read over it, "ahh this is the place Mr Dalton told me about, said it was a run down hovel that raises potential gang members", Matt told the nun carefully. Sister Agnes coloured, "it most certainly is not", she stated firmly. Matt reached for the phone ,"I'll call Mr Dalton, he told her.

His business associate was drinking a large glass of whisky when he got the call, "Harold you told me that that place on the land for our new development was a haven for future gang members but I have a sister Agnes here who tells me something different", Matt stated firmly.

Harold felt panic creeping in as he envisioned millions of dollars disappearing away from his latest venture. "It was just a small error, he carefully remarked making sure he kept his voice level and calm." I knew you wouldn't be keen on signing if you knew it was a home. But Matt that place is dangerous, almost in a condemned state. Those children need to be relocated to a safer warmer place. I promise you that will happen," he wheedled. Matt felt his anger marginally lessen, "alright I'll deal with it", he proclaimed.

Hanging up the phone he turned to his watchers, "Harold claims the place is dangerous and will provide a better place for the children to go to", he told Sister Agnes calmly. He felt satisfied thinking the matter was ended and everyone would now be happy. Bill Regan however saw sadness in the Sisters face, 'is the place unsafe", he asked gently. "We have recently had some financial problems", she told them." Previously all repairs were paid out of this bank account that was opened anonymously years ago to help support the home. The bank told us that funds were running low and needed to be topped up. We tried to find the benefactor but couldn't. That led to the bank taking over control and asking for new owners", she glared at Matt, "I prefer to remain with our former benefactor and wish we could somehow locate him or her. Even at this later stage that might prevent demolition happening".

Trixie Beldens eyes began to sparkle, "a mystery", she enthused. Matt actually couldn't restrain a groan. Sister Agnes frowned at him in disapproval, "yes the place needs some work but it is our home, she slowly scanned the faces of everyone present. "There is only one way you can understand how much this place means to the children and that is visiting yourselves", she said that quite firmly before directly eyeballing Matt and announcing, "you owe us at least a chance". Matt could feel the eyes of the Bob whites looking at him but typically it was his daughter who spoke, "dad we have to go and look at this place, if it can be saved then we need to try and stop the demolition".

Matt nodded, "alright, I'll come", he agreed

Sister Agnes looked over at Bill, "dear one you will come too", she asked. Coldness that had nothing to do with the temperature suddenly came over Bill, he'd had never imagined ever stepping foot back in that home. It was a place filled with painful memories but Sister Agnes had once meant an awful lot to him, so after a long silence he finally answered "yes". She only glanced at Simon for a minute but he seemed to get the unspoken question, "where Bill goes I will follow", he told the Sister.

I will need some time to get some things ready", Matt told the nun.

"We'll go ask mom and dad if we can come too", Trixie told Matt insistently, "perhaps we can uncover the identity of this mysterious owner."

Matt was going to protest but he saw a look of wonder and hope beginning to form in Sister Agnes eyes so said, "I guess you can talk to the children while I focus on other aspects".

Trixie went off with a sparkle in her eyes in anticipation of another mystery.

Bill though was more reserved as he knew memories would surface. "We better get ready as well, Simon gently prodded. Bill nodded knowing that that preparation would be emotional as well as practical.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Memories of the past

"Here we are", Sister Agnes gestured to an unassuming white building that stood sandwiched between taller buildings that stole it's light and bathed the area around it in darknes.

Matt Wheeler looked unimpressed noting the white exterior seemed to be stained with a type of mould. This building is very old", Sister Agnes told them, 'but it has character". So far that character screamed rundown to Matt but he bit his tongue as Honey remarked, "it's so quaint".

The sister seemed to have a secret smile on her face as she led them to the door, "come on in", she invited.

Bill knew what the smile was about, "this has always been my favourite part", he stated as he slowly moved forward .

He almost banged into the others as they'd stopped inside. "Daddy it's so beautiful", Honey Wheeler exclaimed. Bill slipped silently into one of the rows of pews that stretched along the chapel and sat as memories assailed him.

"What we came into was the rear of the chapel, I know it's odd to come in the back of the building but this place was designed like that for a reason", Sister Agens remarked. "It gives everyone pleasure to find this chapel hidden in what they think is just a plain building".

Simon and Dan had slid alongside Bill with Simon placing one hand on his brother in laws arm, "what is it", he asked gently. "I remember coming here with Patty and the other children to hear prayer every Sunday morning", he remarked. He lowered his tone somewhat, "though I must admit I just mouthed the words and spent my time looking at her", he pointed upward toward the huge stained glass window that adorned the far end of the chapel. "I remember her too", Simon told him softly, "the sun always threw beautiful rainbows onto the floor and Patty and I would stand in them", his voice was wistful and sad prompting Bill to squeeze his hand firmly.

Dragging his thought back to the present Simon looked up at the angel and felt almost a stab of pain

Several gaping holes marred her surface with one right over where her beautiful face would have been. Seeing the look in his eyes, Sister Agnes told them, "we'd like to get her repaired by the cost was astronomical ". "She is still beautiful", Di Lynch told them. "This is all lovely, she gestured around them.

Matt Wheeler had to admit that this chapel did have a certain charm with its polished wooden floors high gabled ceilings and long dangling chandelier lights . But his expert eye could see that beneath the surface the place looked tired and in need of refurbishment.

"Come this way and I'll show you all where to stay", the Sister remarked as she led them toward a door on the wall under the huge window.

They walked out and turned to admire the front of the chapel where a large cross stood atop the highest point of the roof. "It is like the secret garden", Trixie remarked as she looked around at the courtyard around them. Flowers beds circled the large rectangular place and it would have been stunning in the summer when the trees and flowers bloomed. Now icicles hung from the trees looking like white crystal ornaments. It was almost eerily lovely and even Matt had to admit he was moved. Moving forward they approached some free standing buildings, "the boys dormitories", Bill whispered softly as he pointed to the left, "and the girls dormitories" Simon gestured right. Dan smiled , "dad how'd you know where the girls sleep", he teased. Bill looked over with a raised eyebrow ," the girls dorms were out of bounds to boys", he remarked. Simon actually began to blush. "Did you sneak in", Bill prodded. "Yes I did once", Simon admitted. "Dad", Dan gasped. "I don't think I even want to know what you did once you got in there", Bill confessed as a blush crept up onto his own face.

Seeing Matt Wheeler looking at him rather sternly Simon leant forward so Bill and Dan were the only ones who could hear him, "I spent time scrubbing all the floor boards because Sister Agnes caught me", he confessed. "All that working gave me blisters and I never tried to sneak in again". Bill to his surprise found himself laughing heartily, "I remember having to scrub a few floorboards myself when I did some bad things", he remarked. So far he reflected the memories were more bittersweet than actually painful.

"Girls that dormitory over there is vacant at the moment", Sister Agnes pointed a second building just poking out from behind the first. "Boys that one is yours", she indicated the front dormitory. "Mr Wheeler, Simon, Billy, you can stay in the main building", she told them. Bill looked toward one of the boys dormitories , "can I stay there", he asked. Sister Agnes smiled, "that one needs some work, but it is vacant", she remarked. "Then that's where I want to be", Bill decided. Make that two of us", Simon stated reflecting that he'd rather stay with Bill than Mr Wheeler.

"Dinner is at 630, just follow the sound of the gong", Sister Agnes told them. "Where are all the children", Jim asked softly looking around them. "At this time of year a lot of them are spending time with friends families, a few regulars are about and probably in the games room. "I'm sure you'll meet them all later", she confirmed.

Honey, Di and Trixie hurried toward the dormitory and flung open the door. Honey's eyes welled up almost immediately as she looked around the cramped space within. Beds filled almost every available space leaving only a small bit of floor. There was also very little room for personal items with each bed only having two drawers underneath. 'It is so sad that some children spend their lives here", Honey whispered as she felt guilty about her own life of wealth and comfort.

"It is sad and that is why we have to ensure the children still have a home", Trixie told her friends.

"Daddy won't let the place be pulled down", Honey said firmly. "But the order has already been signed , what if he can't stop the demolition happening", Di asked.

Honey and Trixie were quiet as they thought over that comment. "Perhaps the answer is finding this mysterious benefactor", Trixie concluded. "How are we going to do that", Honey asked her friend.

"We are going to find a way", Trixie told her in a firm voice. Bill was having a similar conversation with Simon while Dan was encouraging Brian, Mart and Jim. Soon Sister Agnes had a group of willing helpers .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- nobody's children

Upon entering their dormitory Bill made his way straight to one of the beds and gently touched its surface, "this was my bed ",he announced. "It is probably not the same bed Bill" , Simon disagreed. Bill crouched down upon the floor and looked under the bed, "it's the same one", he stated, "I carved my initials into the metal with a knife as I hid under there one day". Straightening up and plonking himself down on the bed, Bill let out a large sigh, "I used to wonder why I never knew you were seeing Patty. But seeing those marks reminds me that I spent long periods on my own shut away from others". He closed his eyes for a second, "I did it in part to avoid being adopted because I was determined that if I couldn't have my parents I wouldn't have anyone ". Simon remained quiet ,it was rare for Bill to speak so emotionally so he wanted to make sure he got his feelings out in the open without interruption. "I was only 5 when it happened Simon. My parents went away for a weekend for the first time since I was born. A friend had offered to take them on their light plane", he paused, "I suppose at that age you are convinced nothing bad can ever happen. So when the plane went down I didn't want to believe they were dead. I spent time in the orphanage believing they'd walk back in that door while Patty worked hard to try to give us both a life."

"I missed out on so much of her life", he reflected sadly.

Simon sat beside him, "I miss her too Bill", he said softly. Bill smacked slapped one hand down on the bed hard, "I'm doing it again being self absorbed and forgetting about others have just as much right to feel upset as me, Simon whack me if I go on a pity trip again", Bill told Simon seriously

"I'm not going to whack you Bill. You need to get things out in the open and I'm here to listen and offer support. That's why I came, he twisted on the bed. "I've already worked through my own feeling regarding Patty and now it's time for you to do the same", Simon replied sincerely

Bill stretched out upon the bed, "thanks", he said fondly. Shifting his weight slightly Bill reflected, "I'm sure this bed wasn't that uncomfortable before". Simon laughed as he tested his own bed. Looking around at the dormitory with its peeling paint and boarded up window, he stated, "this place does need some work Bill."

Bill Regan had also noticed the rundown state of things, "I know and we have to make sure Sister Agnes gets the money to fix things up".

"How are we going to do that", Bill Regan asked. "Well I have this feeling that a certain Trixie Belden will be undertaking the mystery of the mysterious benefactor with her trusty troops by her side", Simon replied. 'Well I really hope there is no danger in trying to find that out because Trixie is a magnet for trouble", Bill reflected. "I really don't see how looking for a benefactor can be dangerous Bill", Simon remarked.

Outside in the cool air Trixie, Honey and Di walked alongside Jim, Mart, Brian and Dan. "I'm thinking about where to start looking for this benefactor", she told them. Brian rubbed his face, "well to open an account you need identification so the name of the original depositor of the money must be known", he told them. "Surely though if the bank knew the name of the person they'd contact them themselves", Mart suggested. "Well we can ask Sister Agnes at dinner time", Dan told them. He pointed to a building where a bright light was shining, "why don't we see if that's where the children are".

Walking cautiously upon the icy ground they soon entered the building. Immediately laughter reached their ears and they knew that they had found the children. Opening the door the walked inside to find a large room decorated with somewhat tatty looking tinsel .

A young boy of about 7 came running up to them poked out his tongue then ran away giggling. "Sorry about that", an older girl of about 15 stepped forward and looked rather embarrassed. 'It's alright I have a little brother myself", Trixie remarked with a smile.

The girl looked wistful, "he's not my brother", she remarked. "Sorry", Trixie quickly apologized thinking she'd hurt the girls feelings. "When you come here you end up with a large family ,even if they are not your biological one", the girl told her, "though Harry does have a brother here". She pointed over to where another boy of about 6 had joined Harry in running around the rather old looking artificial Christmas tree.

"Anyway you must be our guests", my name is Kelly", she smiled at them, "make yourselves at home."

Jim stepped forward to make the introductions. Kelly shook everyone's hand then turned at let out an ear piercing whistle. Soon about 12 children were assembled in a line in front of the Bob whites. Of the children present Kelly was obviously the oldest. The rest ranged from about 12 down to the smallest girl who was around 5. Honey knelt down to greet the young girl who had lovely red gold hair that spilled down her back in ringlets, "my names Honey, what's yours sweetie", she asked. There was no reply and Honey guessed the girl was shy.

Kelly took the girls hand and told her, "you can go play now", the girl scooted away.

Now that the introductions were other the rest of the children also lost interest and returned to various different corners where they seemed to be playing different games.

They don't really take much interest in you unless you are prospective parents", Kelly apologized. "Around this time of year they only want one present", she said sadly.

All the Bob whites were moved by that statement with Honey actually brushing away tears. Kelly sighed heavily, "some of them, like those two boys will actually get their wish, while others like me, will remain here", she concluded. "I'm sure you'll get adopted", Di told her as she rushed to reassure the girl. "Na by the time you're my age ,you don't have much of a chance", she told them without any emotion. It was like she had used up all her tears and was just left feeling numb. Jim stepped forward, "I was 15 and an orphan myself ,living rough and not knowing what my future would be, but I got adopted," he told her.

Kelly stared at him but before she could reply a gong sounded, "dinner", yelled the children and they raced off. "Come join us", Kelly invited. She fell in beside a tall skinny boy of about 12 and the young five year old girl, "this is Lee and Hope", Kelly introduced. Lee looked at their jackets, "are you all in some group", he asked. Trixie nodded proudly, "we call ourselves the Bob whites", she responded. "I'm in a group too", Lee told them," with Kelly and Hope, we call ourselves nobody's children after that song. "No mommy's kisses and no daddy's smiles nobody wants us were nobody's child," he sung.

All of the Bob White were moved by the words and not one of them could think of anything to say. So they followed along beside the three 'nobody's children' as they walked hand in hand to dinner and silently hoped that Christmas might just bring a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- information overload

By the time they'd got to the dining room the majority of children had seated themselves along the long table. Matt Wheeler was seated down one end with Bill , Simon and Sister Agnes near him, Trixie, Honey and the others sat by Lee, Kelly and Hope. Sister Agnes led them in a prayer then invited them to eat from an array of food . The Bob Whites let the children take their fill before helping themselves to any of the food. Trixie was impressed that even Mart held back and waited though he was obviously hungry because she could hear his stomach grumbling. Matt looked over at the 12 children, "is this all you have at the moment sister", he asked. "Yes indeed Mr Wheeler and most of these will be going to permanent homes soon, for Christmas day there will only be Kelly, Lee and Hope ". However next year there will be a new batch, there always is", she reflected sadly. "Are they all orphans" ,Matt Wheeler asked softly ensuring the children could not hear him. "In some cases we do not know who their parents are", Sister Agnes told him," in others they have parents unable for varying reasons to care for them and then there are those who we know are orphans", she concluded.

Matt soberly absorbed that. Trixie wanted to ask about the benefactor so waited for Mr Wheeler to finish then jumped right in, "Sister Agnes is there any clue about who supplied you with all that money. My father works in a bank so I know you need identification to open an account, "she stated. Sister Agnes nodded, "yes that is true Beatrix", she answered," but in this case it does not help us. The benefactor used a lawyer to deposit the money for him, and before you ask, did not reveal a name to that lawyer."But we do know the benefactor is a man", she concluded. "We have also gone through all our own financial records but cannot find anything revealing the man's name."

"How long have you had the money Sister", Trixie asked. "It is about 15 years now Beatrix," she told Trixie noticing the way the teen cringed every time her full name was used.

"There must be a clue somewhere", Trixie muttered. Sister Agnes smiled, "we haven't gone through our log books or diaries", she stated. "Why not", Matt asked. "Just because of the amount of information, it'd probably take months to read every entry and even then a lot of the information was just normal and mundane", the sister replied. "What about your memories from that time, did you hear any rumours about a possible identity of the benefactor", Brian asked. "All we got was a phone call telling us 15 million dollars had been deposited into our account. Nobody was told anything more. It was at that time an answer to prayer because things were difficult", the sister concluded. "Well we may try going through those log books and diaries anyway, you never know", Trixie stated firmly.

"Of course Bea…dear", Sister Agnes amended her address. She rose from the table ,"right clean up everyone". With good natured grumbling the children set about tidying away the remnants of dinner, "can we help", Jim asked. Sister Agnes shook her head, "it is their job", she smiled at Jim, "plus I'm hoping that you will help provide us some entertainment tonight", she looked hopefully at them, "we don't have a television here so usually play games or sing after dinner."

"I'm sure we can manage something", Jim told her. He beckoned the others forward and they got into a huddle to discuss what they could do to entertain the orphans.

Simon went outside followed by a curious Bill. He found his brother in law jumping up and down on the icy ground, "what on earth are you doing", he asked. Simon bent down to brush off surface snow, "there's ice down here and I'm just testing whether it's strong enough for skating, that about the only entertainment I can offer." I suppose I could sing with the Bob Whites", Bill mused. Simon shook his head, "we don't want to torture the children", he muttered. "What did you say:, Bill put his hands on his hips and looked rather sternly at Simon. "Well I think Jupiter heard you singing Rudolf the red nosed reindeer and that's why he refused to come into the stables", Simon retorted. Bill looked peeved for a minute then laughed , "I suppose you could be right", he admitted. "Of course I'm right, that's a big brothers job", Simon teased with a smile. A warm feeling travelled through Bill, "a big brother", he queried, "I do consider you like a little brother, Simon sighed, 'after all if things had been different you would have been". Now Bill felt a stab of pain as he reflected upon what Timothy's Mangans campaign of violence against the Saunders had cost him. '"I guess I can put up with a bit of teasing", he decided as he shook off the feeling of gloom.

They returned inside where a young nun called Sister Mary was playing a guitar. The Bob whites began to sing 'jingle bells''with the majority of the orphans all huddled together with their eyes bright with joy. "Those three seem to be by themselves,Simon pointed to Kelly, Hope and Lee, "lets go and sit with them. He and Bill went and sat beside the three orphans. Within moments little Hope and crawled over onto Simon's lap. He made no protest just reaching down to touch her soft curling red gold hair. She was almost like a little Patty and the comparison made his heart yearn for his dead wife. He was glad that the Bob Whites sweet singing seemed to bring tears to others eyes as at least no body would comment on the moisture that rolled from his own.

Soon the Bob whites throats ached from singing and Sister Mary put down the guitar. 'I think it's your turn now", Sister Agnes told Simon. Making sure all the children were bundled up warmly Simon led the way outside. He put on his skates did a simple warm up then launched into the routine that had won him a gold medal.

Bill admitted to himself that he never would understand staking but he knew that Simon was extremely good at the sport. He heard a sharp intake of breath as the orphan known as Lee gasped as Simon leapt up off the ice and spun in a circle in the air.

When Simon finally skated to a stop all of the orphans applauded for several minutes. Sister Agnes moved forward and soundly hugged Simon, "you are still spectacular", she told him.

Pulling back after the hug the sister clapped her hands together firmly, "bed time now", she announced. The response was several moments of grumbling but the orphans all slowly obeyed.

Once they had all gone to the dormitories Trixie asked Sister Agnes, "could we have some of those log books to look over."

The nun told them all to follow her leading the way to a small room containing several rows of filing cabinets. On a desk were large piles of folders and books. 'How much of that do we need to look at", Jim asked. "That is all the information just from the one year when the donation was made, if you want to look at other files I'll have to get them out of storage".

Trixie gasped as she looked at the huge piles. The task before her suddenly seemed to be moving from difficult to near impossible.

"Tomorrow I'll go and talk to Mr Dalton and see what I can do", Matt Wheeler offered. After being involved in the nights entertainment he was beginning to see something special about the home, it had a family atmosphere of warmth and love.

"Thank you", Sister Agnes acknowledged. "Well I still want to find this benefactor", Trixie told her, "but we might just need to find another way."

Feeling disheartened the Bob whites made their way to their dormitories.

Bill and Simon also walked back slowly, "It was a great evening but seeing all those records made it end on a sour note", Bill moaned. "I know what you mean, Sister Agnes had worked hard for many years to keep this place open, to have it close now is unthinkable", Simon responded. "we just have to find a way", perhaps some idea will come to me in the night", Bill reflected.

Hours later when Bill was asleep and snoring loudly Simon decided that the only thing that came to him was noise. Deciding to go for a walk he bundled himself in thick clothing and went out into the darkness. He stood puzzled as he saw a dim light coming from the games room. Gingerly making his way toward the building Simon softly opened the door.

He stood looking at what the pale light revealed, one of the orphans was dancing, a long winter weight gown flared out as she moved. Simon stood silently watching and reflecting that the girl had talent. When he shifted weight on his legs and a floor board loudly creaked the girl stopped and turned toward him. Simon let out a gasp as he realized who it was, Lee the orphan they'd all assumed was a boy. "That was lovely", Simon told her as the girl looked startled and afraid. "Sister Joan says dancing is useless and won't get me anywhere", Lee told him sadly as she watched him warily. "But I still like to come here and dance". "You know many people told me the same thing about skating, but most had to eat their words when I won a gold medal. I 've been coaching people to dance on ice for several years and know when someone has talent. You do", he smiled at the girl.

Lee answering smile lit up her face and her body visibly relaxed. "Why do you pretend to be a boy", Simon asked curiously. The girl sat down on the floor, "I guess because boys seem to get adopted easier", she told him. 'I've been here about 4 years now and most of the children who came at the same time as me got parents, the only reason I can think that they didn't choose me was I'm a girl. So I cut my hair and wore baggy clothing but it hasn't changed anything", she remarked sadly. Simon felt for the young girl, " I know people who'd be willing to audition you if you decided on a career in dancing", he told her hoping to cheer her up. "You are so nice", she told him, "but dancing won't pay the bills I'll have when I move out of here and support myself". I'll never get adopted now, so that's the future I have to face", she said it with a reality that stabbed Simon straight through the heart. He'd had supportive parents who had spent a lot of money on his skating, without that financial support he knew he might have had to choose a different career path. "I'd find you a sponsor", he offered without really thinking through his words. Lee's eyes widened and she was quiet for several minutes, "I'd still have to find a profession that'd support my dancing. ", she concluded sadly.

Slowly walking over to him, she surprised him by giving him a brief hug. "Nobody has ever been this nice to me before" ,she told him, 'thank you". She had been given a moment of believing her dream was possible before cold reality snapped it away. "I think I'll go to bed now", she concluded softly

"Good night Lee", Simon . The girl walked a few steps away then turned to look back at him, "my full name is Alena", she told him. Simon watched her go wishing her could think of someway to make dream become a reality. It was hard listening to such a young woman believe that she could not do something she loved. He walked back through falling snowflakes and found himself singing, "to dream the impossible dream".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- disappointments

She snuggled closely to the young man beside her feeling his warmth permeate through her body. They were alone just the two of them watching the sun rise on another day. His hand rubbed the back of her own, a warm caring gesture. Yet she felt herself feeling confused, she really liked Dan but to actually make the step of acknowledging those feelings in public may change things that she didn't want to change. One of those things was the friendship with the Bob Whites. She'd imagined herself as a bride to Jim and sister to her best friend Honey, it had been a shining beautiful dream that she was not sure she wanted to end.

Dan's hand moved up to play with one of her blonde curls. She glanced at him and he smiled back at her. Time stood still for a moment as Dan leaned closer. Almost unconsciously Trixie moved back eliciting a puzzled frown from Dan, "what's wrong Trix", he insisted. "I'm just not sure I want to move too fast", Trixie told him. "Fast ,Trix all I was doing was holding your hand", Dan protested as he looked into her eyes, "Don't worry Trix I don't want to rush things either", he reassured her." Trixie relaxed leaning against him, Dan raised his hand back to her head and played with her curls. They sat like that until they heard the sounds of the others stirring then they parted walking back to their individual dormitories.

Later at breakfast Trixie had some of the logs books in front of her and was reading through the mundane information, "gleeps who cares if Mr Mathews cut the lawn", she groaned. All the others shared her sentiments as they also had log books containing similar information.

Mr Wheeler finished his breakfast quickly and stood up, "I'm off to see Mr Dalton don't expect me back until late", he told them

He'd just left when an excited young boy came into the dining room and announced, "parents visiting". Kelly, Alena and Hope all looked up, they were the only ones currently not adopted. They waited rather nervously until Sister Agnes entered the dining room, "Hope, Alena, come with me", she called. Kelly's form deflated like a punctured balloon sagging over her bowl of cereal. Honey, Di and Trixie raced to comfort her. "See too old again", she remarked as Honey squeezed her tight.

Minutes later a rather resigned looking Alena entered, "they really want a young child", she told Kelly.

Now the older girl moved to comfort her young friend. 'it's okay they didn't like dancing anyway", Alena told Kelly as she tried hard not to cry.

"Then that only leaves Hope", Jim mused. Alena pulled back from Kelly's hug, "lets hope they take her, she's been through this a couple of times already this month", she remarked.

"She seems such a sweet child, I can't think why nobody's adopted her yet", Di admitted.

Kelly looked at them, "her mouth may have been moving when we were singing but she was making no sound, Hope can't talk."

The others looked startled, "is their something medically wrong with her", Brian asked gently. "Kelly shrugged, "we don't know as the Sisters don't discuss other orphans with us. All I know is her lack of speech puts people off adopting her", she concluded.

When Sister Agnes returned alone to the dining room about 20 minutes later everyone began to smile until the sister flopped into a chair, "they said no", she told them. "Hope's gone to her dorm to play with her bear". "Sometimes life really sucks", Kelly remarked angrily thumping the table hard". Sister Agnes sighed heavily, "at this moment I think I agree", she stated.

Matt found himself being escorted to a rather ugly looking square shaped building. "This is the building that will house those orphans of yours", Harold Dalton told him. Looking at the polluted river with its banks piled with rubbish Matt began to have a very bad feeling. That feeling only got worse as they moved inside. Yes the building was new with shiny paint and thick carpet but the windows let in absolutely no light and the place had a gloomy feeling. "Is this the best you can do", he protested to Harold. The other businessman looked peeved, "it's a new building Matt and new fixtures, all for less than half the price of fixing up that old wreck they currently inhabit". "I kind of like their existing home", Matt reflected as he thought of the beauty of the frozen garden and the stained glass window that although broken still danced rainbows onto the floor.

"Matt I'm going to tell it to you straight don't let sentiment get in the way of good business", Harold lectured, "removing that home will make way for a more modern building that will help many citizens in the city. What does a children's home offer to society, potential criminals", he suggested.

"It does not", Matt counted his voice angry. Harold Dalton put his brief case on top of a counter and clicked it open taking out papers he banged them on the table, "look at these figures Matt, about 10 percent of children from that home leave to spent their lives on the streets robbing others." Do you want it said in the business community that you , Mathew Wheeler support that sort of thing, because I'm telling you it will ruin your reputation". Harold wound down and stood waiting for Matt to make his decision.

"Have you actually ever met any of those orphans", Matt asked his colleague. "It'd be a waste of my time Mathew", Harold replied in a rather pompous tone. 'Maybe it shouldn't be, I went to the home and yes I saw it needs some work but I also saw something else heart and spirit. " He looked around the drab building, "I once thought that it didn't matter where you lived, but after visiting the home I believe I was wrong. "I'm going to stop the demolition", he concluded firmly.

Harold Dalton drew out another piece of paper and banged it on the desk, " I was prepared in case you did that Matt. I've got other backers who are far more important than you." Unless you want financial ruin you cannot stop the demolition", he concluded this statement a little smugly. Overwhelming anger assailed Matt and he had the over powering urge to smack Harold Dalton firmly in the face. But knowing all that would bring was a law suit he settled for saying, "Well I hope your conscience can live with the fact you're selling those orphans out. It's not all about being nice and giving them a new home it's about money. I know what that land the current home is on is worth", Matt growled. "Matt what I am doing has a name, it's called that's life, now I suggest you go and tell those people in the home to move before the bulldozers run them down", Harold replied levelly. As he left Matt reflected that Harold Dalton didn't need to worry about his conscience because he obviously didn't have one.

Trixie and the others worked through the logs books each one hoping to find the one snippet of information that would prove to be a breakthrough. Trixie had just closed another book when Sister Agnes can running into the room, 'Hope's gone", she announced. "I went to check on her in the dormitory but their was no sign of her. I've looked in every building and all the places she usually hides. Having that couple turn her away has proved to much, she's run away and it's freezing out there."

All of them looked out of the window where snow was falling. They all knew it would not take a young children long to freeze to death in these temperatures.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Finding Hope, finding despair

"We'll have to organize several search parties", Brian announced, 'there are a lot of places to cover. "

"It's going to be harder since Hope can't speak and therefore can't call out to us", Honey remarked soberly.

Sister Agnes wasn't looking or listening to either of them she had her eyes firmly fixed on one person in the room. His heart beat faster as he saw the look in her eyes and knew what it meant, she was going to ask him one little question.

"We might only get once chance to find her in this weather", Sister Agnes told them, "so I need to use every advantage I've got. You need to find her dear one", she pointed at him.

The others all stared wondering why Sister Agnes was asking Simon Saunders to find Hope. Simon looked down at his shoes, there it was the question and he had to give an honest answer, even if it was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to say, "it won't work on someone I barely know", he told Sister Agnes.

Sister Agnes began to cry as she thought of Hope alone in the snow. Feeling for her obvious distress Simon decided he could only do one thing, 'I suppose I can try", he stated.

"Try what", Bill frowned, "Simon what is she going on about". There were of course any number of answers to that question but Bill still never expected Simon to say, "I can find people Bill".

"When I knew Dan was in Sleepyside but not specifically where I just concentrated upon his presence which led me to Maypenny's cottage." It's a gift I suppose and I'm going to try and use it to find Hope", Simon told them

They all looked rather stunned and disbelieving at him, just what he'd expected them to do. But then the voice of Sister Agnes cut through the others doubt, "he can do what he says", she confirmed. The looks now changed to ones of wonder. "I'm going to need something of hers", Simon told Sister Agnes.

Hurrying to the dormitory Sister Agnes pointed to a well worn teddy bear sitting on a bed, "she usually takes that everywhere. To leave it behind says how upset Hope was."

Simon took up the teddy bear and held it firmly in his arms then he closes his eyes and concentrated on an image of Hope. He felt nothing, please, please, let this work, he sent the thought out. Then warmth washed over him and he opened his eyes, "this way', he told them.

Walking side by side they moved out of the home and into the streets of the city hurrying as quickly as the frozen slippery ground would allow. "It's not far" Simon announced. All they could see though was whiteness as snowflakes continued to blanket the ground around them. Cars parked along the side of the road began to resemble large white boulders as they were coated with snow. There was not a sign of any person and Simon found himself beginning to worry. Then suddenly the sensation in his mind changed to one of extreme warmth, "she's here", he lifted his head to look around him at the cold street. Nothing around them suggested a hiding place for a small child prompting Brian to ask, "are you sure". A wave of doubt assailed him, what if he was wrong. Sister Agnes's was clutching her hands together continuously, a sign of her nervousness but when she looked at him her eyes were full of trust.

So he stretched out his thoughts yes he could feel the warmth of Hopes presence coming to him, "yes, she's here, somewhere", he confirmed.

"All I can see is snow and snow piles like that one", Di pointed to a small pile of snow lying on the ground. As they all stared at the pile a strong feeling came over Simon, "that's her", he announced rushing forward to shake the snow off the pile. Within seconds a cold looking Hope was revealed and Simon cradled her close letting his body heat warm her cold form. As he cuddled her Simon could feel her heart beating and relief washed over him, "she's alive", he stated

"Lets get her back quickly to the home, there is a doctor who lives nearby", Sister Agnes reported. They walked quickly back and lay Hope on a bed in the room that was the homes medical bay. Sister Joan rushed off to fetch the doctor while the others helped to warm Hope.

The doctor rushed into the room minutes later pulling out his stethoscope to listen to Hopes heart. After impatiently watching for a while, "Simon demanded, "Well how is she".

For an answer Hopes eyes flickered open, "she'll be alright", the doctor confirmed, but you were lucky you found her so quickly".""Luck had nothing to do with it", Dan responded. He was deeply proud of his father and showed it by giving him a firm hug. Hope turned her head scanning all of their faces but when she held out her hand there was no mistaking who she wanted. Simon took hold of her hand and gently stroked it in a comforting manner.

"That was so incredible", Trixie remarked as she brushed the tears that were forming from her eyes. "Yeah", Bill whispered, "what an astonishing gift", he regarded his brother in law with amazement. 'It doesn't always work out like that Bill", Simon whispered as he continued to hold Hope's hand. "So you've tried to find someone without success", Mart asked. Memories of the failure brought tears to Simon's eyes, "yes', he said softly. He locked eyes with Bill, "I tried to find you for Patty and failed". Bills mouth dropped open. "I thought I felt your presence and travelled with Patty to White Plains but we found no physical signs and questioning everyone we could find gave us no information. In the end I decided I must have been wrong". I am sorry Bill".

Bill Regan found himself sinking onto a nearby bed, Brian immediately came over to him noticing he was pale, "are you alright", he queried. "I was there", he whispered." Nobody saw me because as usual I was avoiding people and kept moving about. It was not your fault", he reassured Simon. "I could have found you", Simon wasn't quite ready to give up blaming himself. "In the end you did", Bill told him firmly.

Sister Agnes enfolded Simon in her arms, "bless you", she said simply.

Hope still clung to his hand and when he went to move away she pulled him back. "I don't think she is ever planning to let you go", Sister Agnes told him.

Simon bent over to kiss Hope's forehead, "I'm glad you are safe", he told the child.

"I love happy endings", Honey remarked through tears. But when she noticed who was standing at the door the thought of a happy ending vanished. Her father stood there with a look of utter defeat upon his face. "I'm sorry", he told them, "I failed".

Sister Agnes let out a little cry that prompted Bill to take her into his arms. "Harold Dalton will send the bulldozers in to have this place pulled down", Matt choked out.

He sank onto one of the beds, "I've always thought of myself as important, with the influence to get thinks done. This was one time when I found out that there is always someone more powerful than you.' I can honestly tell you that I wish I never got involved with Harold Dalton, he is an absolute bas….", he stopped remembering he was in the presence of nuns, "horrid man", Matt finished.

"But daddy, I can't believe there is nothing you can do", Honey regarded her father with her large brown eyes.

For an answer Matt turned to sister Agnes, "you claimed that Mr Dalton was not correct when he told me that some of the children here became criminals. He showed me papers to support that fact", Matt countered. "This information had certainly influenced his choices".

Sister Agnes pulled out of Bill's arms, " As I told you before ,it is not true, she said slowly. I know where every adopted child went and none of them are on the streets".

Matt looked thoughtful, "Harold does have money invested in a new venture planned for this site but if his is actually manufacturing false information to obtain support then it's fraud, he determined. "Perhaps I can stop him by exposing him".

Unless he also believes that information is true", Bill hedged. Matt swallowed, "I get the distinct feeling someone very powerful is trying to stop us helping the home ."

"All because of money, Dan stated sadly. "That and power", Matt remarked. "If they are prepared to fake documents then it shows how far they will go", he declared.

There was an almost ominous feeling lying in the air as he said that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- information can be dangerous

The rest of the day passed with a feeling of disappointment that even Hopes safe rescue could not banish. A quiet dinner was followed by everyone returning to their individual sleeping quarters with very little conversation. Simon had waited until Hope had fallen asleep before leaving the girl ,as he walked back to his dormitory he began to think about the day when he'd have to leave the home and how his goodbye would impact upon the young girl. He noticed that the other orphans followed him back to his dormitory looking at him with large amazed eyes. The story of what he'd done had spread like wild fire and now they seemed to think he could do anything, even save their home. As he entered the dormitory the children all turned and left with Alena being the final one to turn away. He wished he could be the hero they wanted him to be. When he saw the look on Bill's face he knew he was feeling exactly the same, a great big disappointment.

Trixie went to her dormitory with a strong sense of failure, this was not what she'd imagined when she'd talked about trying to solve this mystery. "I can't believe it's over", she told Di and Honey. "Yeah and that dad failed, I'd never thought in a million years that would happen, Honey remarked. "I suppose we have to be thankful that the orphans do have somewhere to go and won't end up out on the streets", Di told them. 'I know that's true Di, but I like this place", Trixie remarked. "Well we are running out of time to do anything", Honey told them.

Going to sleep after listening to a statement like that proved difficult for Trixie and she spend long time tossing and turning. Finally giving up on sleep she wrapped a warm gown around her and stepped out of the dormitory intending on going to the office to search more diaries.

She'd only gone a short way when she was joined by another warmly wrapped person. "Trix", Dan greeted. "Dan what are you doing up", she asked. "Well both dad and Uncle Bill are upset and feeling useless about the home being demolished ,so I thought I 'd make a last effort to find some information to help cheer them up", Dan replied.

Trixie smiled, Dan seemed to often follow a similar path to her own. She reached out and took his gloved hand in her own. "Your father, is rather extraordinary, how come you never said about his gift", Trixie asked. "I guess because he's uncomfortable about using it and worries what others will think". Even I admit that when I first saw him find something I was kind of freaked out", Dan confessed. "Well I think is amazing", Trixie exclaimed . Dan smiled, "thanks", he acknolwedged

Soon the two came to the main building and entered then walked toward the office.

Dan flung open the door to find a masked intruder who from the shape of their figure was obviously male standing over a large sack, "hey", he loudly protested, the man turned rapidly dropping something from his hand in surprise.

"What are you doing", Trixie challenged boldly, the man didn't not give an answer just approaching and pushing Dan hard backwards into a wall. "Leave him alone", Trixe protested", all that achieve was that the man rushed at her knocking her down. Then he quickly grabbed the sack and ran for the door. Both Dan and Trixie took seconds to regain their footing by which time the masked man had firmly locked the door trapping both of them inside the office. "I don't think there is money or anything else of value here, so what was he stealing", Dan asked. Trixie went over to the filing cabinets and pulled the drawers open one by one, it soon became obvious they were all empty. "Why would he take the logs books and diaries", Dan asked.

Trixie began to pace, "the only reason I can think is that the name of the benefactor must be in there", she guessed. "The home is already being demolished so it is not necessary to take that information", Dan countered. Trixie slowly tapped her foot, "perhaps all this time we have forgotten about the obvious question, "why did our benefactor remain anonymous. A lot of people donate to different charities and are happy to have their names recorded." Well we know the man was reasonably rich, as 15 millions dollars is quite a sum", Dan remarked. If I think about reasons why he'd donate I'd come up with the fact he could be an orphan himself, one who came into money."

"That's a good thought Dan and donate to this home could indicate he was an orphan here, but again why hide his identity ."

Dan was not answering just staring down at the ground at the item the thief had dropped. "Next question, why do you need a screwdriver", he pointed down at the instrument.

"A weapon", Trixie suggested. "I'd doubt it, Dan countered," sure you can use them as one but a gun is far more effective".

"Well screwdrivers are used for removing things", Trixie mused. "Yes, but what and why", Dan was puzzled . Trixie as yet had no definite answer to either question

"What's the time, she asked Dan. "It's only 530, Dan responded, "too early for any one to be up and yelling won't achieve much we are too far away from the dormitories".

So we just wait here while our thief gets away", trixie growled. "Not much else we can do Trix, Dan soothed. "I just hate standing around", Trixie moaned.

Dan watched her pace noticing how her curls bounced as she walked. "I love your hair", oh good grief had he actually said that out loud, now Dan felt a little embarrassed.

Trixie stopped pacing and stared over at him, "you love my hair", she muttered in astonishment. "Yes, Dan admitted. Trixie had always detested her curls as they made controlling her hairstyle difficult. So to have someone she admired admit he liked them brought a warm glow to her cheeks.

"Thanks", she told him softly. Trixie had to admit she liked both Dan and Jim but recently her feeling for Dan were getting stronger. But she was pushing them back trying to hold onto something for Jim that was probably only a dream. She was not being fair to him she reflected. So she moved forward and leaned toward him, "why don't you kiss me Daniel Mangan", she told him. At first Dan was surprised then he felt a small thrill of excitement. Moving toward her he took her firmly into his arms. Trixie closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. Dan was about to oblige when he saw something under the door which made him grab her hard. "Ouch Dan, that's not what I expected, Trixie complained as his fingers dug into her arms. "Sorry Trix, but look", Dan pointed to the door where thin tendrils of smoke could be seen. "Trix I think there's a fire out there", Dan exclaimed.

A quick glance around the room revealed only one tiny window that would only be an effective escape to something as big as a rabbit. As the amount of smoke increased Trixie began to panic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – the truth is not necessarily a good thing

" Get to the back of the room", Dan ordered Trixie firmly as he pushed her behind him . "I'm going to try and block off some of the smoke by putting my jacket under the door", he told Trixie. "That won't save us from the fire", Trixie muttered as moved behind Dan and held tight to the back of his shirt in anxiety. Dan took off his jacket and approached the door, rolling up the jacket he wedged it under the gap in the bottom. Reaching out to gingerly touch the door Dan was surprised to feel no warmth, "Trix, I'm not sure there is a fire out there", he exclaimed .Trixie felt her body instantly relax, "well that's a good thing", she told him. "Yeah but it's still going to get smelly in here, Dan pointed to where smoke was still coming under the door. "At least we are not in any real danger", Trixie countered with a smile. "At least not until the others figure out that we've gotten ourselves in trouble, again", Dan reflected . Trixie looked over at him, "yeah well this time it's you who gets to face the angry parent", she remarked.

Alena danced around the room her movements graceful and refined. She was still clinging to the dream of a future in dance even though every time she opened her mouth she claimed that dream would not happen. It was probably due to her age she figured, at twelve she was still young enough to dream. As she stopped to look at herself in the mirror the illusion that she was still a child was slipping away, her figure was changing and soon she would no longer be able to hide the fact that she was most definitely not a boy. Pulling herself away form the mirror she made her way to the door and flung it open intent on stamping moodily back to her bed. But the swirling smoke seemingly reaching out along the corridor like a long snake make her stop in her tracks. Running back into the room Alena pulled the fire alarm on the far wall.

The alarm screeched out loudly it's intensity loud enough to wake even those in the dormitories . "What's happening", Bill pulled his dressing gown around him tightly as he followed Simon out into the snow. "Could just be a false alarm", Simon replied. He watched as Honey and and Di joined Jim, Brian and Mart in the courtyard. Two people seemed to be missing and Simon felt his heart rate increase. Closing his eyes he reached out to Dan's presence. It didn't take long to discover that the location of Dan coincided exactly with the direction the alarm was coming from. He didn't bother sharing this information just grabbing Bill firmly and ordering ,"this way". The others didn't hesitate following after him after noticing in exactly one second who was missing.

"Why do I have this feeling our sister has found trouble again", Mart muttered as he ran.

They raced into the main building to find Mathew wheeler armed with a fire extinguisher dousing a pile of smoking clothing that was wedged close to the office door.

A few seconds of foam reduced the pile to a white soggy mess and Matt hurriedly kicked it out of the way so he could unlock the door.

The door opened to reveal a coughing Trixie and Dan standing with looks of relief upon their faces. Brian rushed in to take his sister into his arms while Simon did the same to Dan.

"What happened", he demanded as he held his son close. "We both decided to get some more log books and interrupted a robbery in progress", Dan explained.

"It was more than just a robbery, Matt protested angrily, "someone deliberately locked you both in there then tried to catch everything on fire"".

Trixie shivered as she thought about flames prompting Brian to ask, "are you alright Trix'.

Trixie nodded, "yeah all it got was a little smoky. Whoever it was did not do a good job of getting rid of us ". Dan looked down at the floor, "I think perhaps they just meant to scare us Trix, all the floors are hardwood they don't burn easily and there was nothing else to fuel the fire." "I don't care if it was meant to scare or not I just want to find whoever did this and smack him one, hard", Simon growled. I'll help", Bill agreed as he felt his own anger rise.

Trixie pulled out of her brothers arms and sighed heavily, "You two don't get to smack anyone", she told them, "our thief is long gone and he's taken any hope of ever finding the benefactor with him", she gestured toward the empty filing cabinets."

"This robbery and an attempted murder seem to indicate someone is intent on stopping us saving the home, Matt observed. I know Harold Dalton has a powerful backer somewhere and we all know money can be a great incentive for doing bad things".

"Yeah but since the guy got away we don't have any proof or real evidence, Trixie picked up the screwdriver, "except this". "The thief had that", Mart queried ,Trixie nodded.

"Okay everyone the question of the moment is what was he going to do with it", she asked.

"Well the fact that he stole files seems to indicate it's all about information", Dan mused, "so what type of information can you get with that", he pointed at the screwdriver.

"The type that is hidden", Sister Agnes replied as she made her way across the room.

"Yes we keep most things in the filing cabinets but there are some confidential details that we keep in here", she moved a couple of boxes out of the way to reveal a small free standing safe. "Of course it's not much use having a safe someone could lift up and carry off, she reported, unless you screw it to the wall".

They watched as the nun entered the combination and opened the safe to reveal several folders. "If the person is trying to stop us find the benefactor why bother with these, they are files regarding personal information of our orphans", the nun revealed.

Trixie thought aboiut that question, "Dan and I were thinking that the benefactor is possibly an orphan themselves, so perhaps their details are in those files", she hinted.

The benefactor would have to be only about 16 years old himself then because these files are only within that time frame. Older files are sent to an archive in the city", the nun explained.

Listening to their thoughts Simon found an idea beginning to come upon him, "maybe the benefactor is not an orphan themselves but fathered one, that could explain why the thief was trying to take these records. It could be potentially personally and professionally damaging to someone important if they had an illegitimate child in here".

The others knew that Simon spoke from experience, he was an illegitimate child himself, whose father had been legally married when he was conceived.'

"That may be right", Sister Agnes remarked, "the money would have been donated to the home instead of the child to protect the benefactors identity.'

"So all we have to do is find that child", Trixie remarked hopefully. "Actually that is probably the easier than you think", Sister Agnes surprised them by saying.

She pulled one file from the safe. "There were several babies found on the doorstep the same year the donation was made. But most of those babies are now with adoptive families and have been for years, all expect one". She opened the file to reveal a photo of Kelly.

"If I think more on this I see something horrible emerging" ,Sister Agnes voice trembled, "there has been about 3 families wanting to adopt Kelly in recent times. All of them have been turned down. Since I never saw those families again I assumed there was something in their background that caused their rejection, but what if it was for a different reason". She looked over at then with tears falling from her eyes, "how do you tell someone that their father is possibly still alive and is selfish enough to stop them ever finding a family of their own."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- you don't always want to know the answer

"I think the answer is you don't tell her, ever", Matt stated firmly. Sister Agnes nodded soberly. "Poor Kelly that's so unfair", Honey protested, her father is just a loser."

"A loser who made sure his daughter was cared for by leaving the home 15 miliion dollars", Jim suggested, "that does indicate that he did care in some manner. He could have just abandoned her without anything."

"Yes but if this benefactor is using scare tactics to stop us then he is not a trustworthy man", Trixie countered.

"We'll get to ask him ourselves soon because the clue to his identity must be in this file", Brian remarked.

"If there was a name in this file I would have found it long ago", Sister Agnes told him.

"Then perhaps the clue is just more subtle", Trixie mused.

Sister Agnes reluctantly took out the file, "I know I should not show you confidential things but so much is a stake."

She opened the file and showed them what was inside, "here's the photo we took of Kelly when we found her on the doorstep. We always photograph them in the clothes they were wearing in case someone recognized them." She showed them an adorable picture of a warmly dressed baby . "How could someone abandon her", Honey asked as she loked at the photo. "I have asked myself that question about many children but have never come up with an answer", Sister Agnes admitted. She pulled out some more pieces of paper, "let's see what else we can find", she suggested

While the Bob whites and Matt Wheeler were looking at the information in Keely's file Bill Regan was staring into the open safe. He noticed a gold framed photo nestled beside asome files and carefully drew it out, "I remember this", he whispered to Simon, "the mother superior came to visit to celebrate the renovation of the home."She gave us this photo in a real gold frame as a memento, but Sister Agnes was always too scared to hang the photo on the wall in case someone stole the frame". Simon looked at the photo noticing Bill was actually there standing beside Patty, "that must have been one time you didn't hide from the crowds", he reflected. "I didn't want to go but sister Agnes practically dragged me from under the bed", Bill remarked. Simon scanned the photo making out the form of the mother superior standing beside a man with a suit, his heart began to beat rather rapidly, "who's that", he asked as he pointed to the man. "I don't think we were ever told who he was, he just came with the Mother Superior, Patty thought he was probably some sort of body guard", Bill mused. "The renovation you are taking about was the one made with the benefactors money", Simon remarked thoughtfully. "Yes, Bill admitted. "Wouldn't it kind of make sense if he was there", Simon whispered. Bill 's eyes widened and he was about to shout out, "we found it" when Simons hand came down on his arm rather hard, "no", he insisted in a quiet tone that could not be heard by the others. Bill pulled him away somewhat", "why", Simon, he asked. "Because I know who that is Bill", Simon replied.

"That's good Simon", Bill insisted wondering why his brother in law looked rather pale. "No it's not Bill but it does tell me where to lok for final answers". He looked over at the others still pouring over information, "I have to sort this one out on my own Bill, please don't say anything yet", he insisted. Bill looked confused and puzzled, "I don't understand Simon", he stated. "I know but please just trust me", Simon asked. "Of course, Bill answered instantly without any hesitation. Simon got up and without looking back left the room.

He walked rather shakily to his car, it was only through chance that he could identify that picture. His father Giles Mangan had shared many pictures of the past including one from China where Giles business partner Anton Harris had been pictured beside that man. "Who is he ", he'd asked his father, "that Simon is the real Jonathan Harris", came the reply.

His hands hook on the cars steering wheel ,his own father was behind this concealment, probably arranging for the files to be stolen so it would not be known that Jonathan Harris now director of the FBI was not actually who he seemed at all. He clenched his fist, yet another child life was being ruined through a lie.

As he stopped the car outside the Harris building he wondered if he was taken an awful risk walking in there. If his father was prepared to hurt his own grandson to cover up the truth then he'd have no reservation in dealing with him, foolishly he hadn't told Bill what was wrong or where he was going. His hand hesitated on the door handle then he steeled himself and opened the door wide and climbed out. Stretching himself to his full height he sauntered straight backed right into the lions den and hoped he was going to come out alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- the lair of the liar

Giles Mangan aka Jonathan Harris was dictating a message when his angry son came storming into the room. Simon did not stop to say hello just launching into his tirade, "how could you", he stormed, "you say you were sorry about what you did to me, then you go and ruin another childs life'. Simon pointed his finger at his father, "I never want anything more to do with you, keep away from me and keep away from Dan", he yelled. Giles sat there mouth open being buffeted by the anger, "stop", he insisted. "No I won't stop, you are just an arrogant bastard that thinks you can play with any body's life", Simon growled poking his finger into Giles chest for emphasis. Giles stood up in his chair feeling a tendril of fear creeping up on him as he looked into his sons angry green eyes. He knew Simon had certain abilities but had never before considered that he actually might be dangerous. He had to defuse this situation quickly, so he kept his voice calm, "son I don't understand what you are raving about, calm down and tell me what's wrong".It didn't work because Simon gritted his teeth like an angry dog and spat out," what's, wrong, "I never thought you'd hurt your own grandson", his sons eyes seemed to change colour slightly then and Giles felt a chill overcome him. He knew there was only one way to get rationality out of his son. Hating himself for having to do this he whipped his hand out and hit Simon in a pressure point on his neck. Simon found his legs collapsing underneath and he fell into the chair, this was it he thought he was now going to face his fathers wrath. He was surprised when all Giles did was kneel down beside him and ask forcefully, "what happened to Dan". "You locked him in a room filled with smoke", Simon choked out. Giles felt himself go pale, "that is the worse thing you've ever said to me son, how could you believe I'd ever hurt Dan", I would die myself first", he swore . Simon was looking into his face the entire time and never felt the cold sensation associated with a lie, he closed his eyes and felt his anger diminish somewhat.

"I'm sorry I had to hit you, Giles handed him a glass of water, "now tell me what has gotten you so steamed up", he asked gently.

Simon took a cool sip of the water then began the story. "We have been trying to save the children home where Bill was raised from demolition by finding an anonymous benefactor who donated several million dollars to the home just over 15 years ago. We have theorized some reasons for the benefactor to remain anonymous and came up with an answer, because he fathered a child he did not wish to publicly acknowledge. When a thief tried to steal files it just cemented our belief that the benefactor was trying to stop us. That thief locked Trixie Belden and Dan in a room and left smoldering clothing outside", Simon growled.

"Why on earth would you think I would do that", Giles asked firmly still feeling the pain of the accusation. "Because the child is the offspring of the real Jonathan Harris", Simon stated glaring at his father. He did not expect the gasp of shock or the "he had a child", that came stuttering out of his fathers mouth. "You didn't know", Simon put his head down on the table as he regretted the force of the anger he'd used unjustly against his father. "I assumed Jonathans Harris identity because they swore to me that there were no Harris family members still alive, "Giles replied firmly. He stood up and stretched himself, "I need to talk to some people about this", he told Simon.

Simon guessed that meant official people, a world he didn't understand and didn't want to touch but he was part of this now and owed it to Sister Agnes to get the truth, "count me in", he said firmly to his father. Giles did not argue simply saying , "come on then".

Simon followed behind Giles to the elevator and they were whisked rapidly upward, the lift stopped two floor short of the top and Simon watched Giles put a card into the slot. "The cameras will follow our every move", he nodded at the top of the lift. Simon swallowed nervously as the lift stopped and the doors opened. He followed his father out along a corridor and into an office where he saw a familiar face, ex director John Tandy. "This is an interesting visit, Jonathan", the former director remarked looking pointedly at Simon.

"He's here on official business", Giles remarked. He leaned over the desk, "did Jonathan Harris have a child, he asked. John Tandy closed his eyes, opened them and looked at Simon in disgust, "you and those brats just had to meddle, didn't you", he growled. Giles reached forward to grasp John Tandy firmly, "don't talk to my son like that", he snarled, tightening his grip on the man he insisted, "now answer the question" . "Alright yes he did", John admitted. He looked steadily at Giles and Simon, "as you know Jonathan's brother Anton was a fierce opponent to Donald Carruzo refusing to pay him protection money or bend to any of his demands." Of course Donald wanted a means of leverage against Anton and that made any family members a potential target. Anton was not married and had no children of his own, all he had was Jonathan who was not a biological Harris but adopted into the family at the age of 5. But that would not save him, so we promised to move Jonathan overseas for his own safety", Tandy reported. Giles grip had not loosened, "that implies that Anton was working with the FBI ," John Tandy nodded, "yes, but it was his choice Giles", he swore. "Anyway that stupid idiot Jonathan did not stay overseas but came back several times to see a girlfriend. She then got pregnant and suddenly there was a child that Donald Carruzo could have used as a weapon against the Harris's. "They were entitled to a life John, not just to be pawns in your war", Giles rebuked. John reached out his own arm to grab Giles, "the Carruzos killed the girlfriend, Giles and we had to act quickly, so we drugged Jonathan and had him sent out of the country then placed the child in a childrens home in the city." "You didn't give him the choice of taking his daughter", Simon gasped. "She was the heir to the Harris fortune", John remarked," if she had ever fallen into the Carruzos hands then it would have been game over and now we'd have a city controlled by the mob", he concluded. John Tandy squeezed Giles harder, "once we start down a path we have to continue on, while Donald Carriso was still alive, that child could still be a pawn", he insisted.

"He's dead now", Giles remarked, "yes, he's dead but your cover still remains in place because you are doing other vital work for us. We can't let anything get in the way of that work Giles. That is why when we found out someone was trying to save that home by trying to find the benefactor we had to remove any possible trace of records. That idiot Jonathan had come back to visit his child and got snapped by the press, thankfully that photo never came to light . But we still had to have it remove to prevent the possibility anyone would notice that that picture when aged would not look like you." You know there is a price for working with us and it's just unfortunate that a child had to be the one to pay. But she's safe and warm and cared for and that's all that matters", John spoke rationally and calmly. But that did not stop Giles Mangan from punching him firmly in the face, "you make me sick", he remarked, 'and I'm sorry I ever took your offer years ago to work for you". Simon felt a measure of satisfaction as John Tandy fell to the ground. But it did not stop him moving over to the man and hitting him hard himself, "that child's name is Kelly and she's had to spend years believing nobody wanted her", he stated slowly. John just shrugged, "sometimes you have to do things you don't like", he stated. Giles gently pushed Simon aside and bent down to put his face directly in front of John Tandy's, " I think you have forgotten who's in charge now", he growled. "You made this mess but now I'm going to clean this up", he turned away from the former director only to turn back, "oh and John you ever try to hurt any of my family again, I'll be more than just mad", he warned

He pivoted precisely then walked away with Simon trailing on his heels.

"What now", Simon asked. Giles stopped to turn toward him, "now I'm going to ask you to trust me", he said simply. Simon bit his lip, he hadn't liked hearing John Tandy's explanation and didn't think there was much his father could do to rectify things.

The bulldozers are coming in tomorrow", he told his father. "Then at 730 am a bus will pull up outside the home to take you all for a little trip", Giles told him. He reached out to gently touch Simons cheek, "trust me", he repeated.

Simon slowly nodded. "Now go son and say nothing about this", Giles requested.

He watched as his son walked away then returned to his office, what was he going to do about this , he wondered. He thought of how quickly Simon had accused him, he still could not forget about the lie of the past. He was stuck with being Jonathan Harris and had always seen that as a curse but perhaps he could turn things around. It was time to show his son that Jonathan Harris was a very different person to Giles Mangan. As Giles he was stuck with a past he could not change but as Jonathan Harris he had the opportunity and the power to change the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- pulling it all down

Bill found Simon in the dormitory sitting quietly on the bed. He looked rather pale and had a rather red looking mark on the side of his neck. He hurried to his side asking, "are you alright'. Simon shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure," he admitted, "the past has just slammed me in the face again and I honestly don't know what will happen. "I have left it all in the hands of Giles who tells me to trust him", Simon stated rather ironically.

Bill put his hand on Simons, "it won't surprise you to learn that searching Kelly's file got us nowhere. Naturally I didn't say anything to the others just putting that photo back."

"But the others all think they failed Simon and gloom is hanging over this place. I want to tell them that you worked it all out", Bill begged as he looked at Simon hopefully.

Simon just shook his head,' trust me' echoed through his mind but he knew part of him could never forgive and therefore never trust Giles Mangan. "I told you Bill it's in the hands of Giles and I honestly don't know what will happen", he said sadly

"From your comments I guessed this is about the real Jonathan Harris, Bill prodded. "Yes, he was Kelly's father and was removed by force from her side. That is the saddest thing of all Bill, he probably wanted his daughter but the choice was ripped from his clutches", Simon felt the pain of that knowledge return. "It wasn't your fault Simon", Bill picked up on the guilt in his voice and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, but it still hurts that someone I know is involved in this. How could I ever tell Sister Agnes that", Simon said sadly. "I get the feeling you are closer that I thought", she knew about your gift," Bill reflected.

"She was great confidant Bill and witnessed a few of my abilities", Simon confessed.

Bill's eyes were getting wider," a few, as in more than one", he commented.

Simon looked at him, "how do you think a boy of 15 survived an attack by a much more experienced 18 year old gang member Bill", he asked

Bill swallowed, he'd never had the courage to to ask that question before but now he knew Simon a lot better, "exactly what did you do", he wanted to know. "Lets just say that Tim never underestimated me again", Simon replied. He curled up on the bed, "will you tell the others I have a migraine and are resting", he asked his brother in law.

Bill could see the tension in Simons face and knew that the claim was not just an excuse, "sure, you get some sleep that will help", he pulled some blankets over Simon and sat beside him until he fell asleep. Then he got up and left returning to questions that he could not answer.

The morning revealed the promised bus ready and waiting outside the home. Sister Agnes thought Harold Dalton had sent the bus as a means of getting them away from seeing the demolition. She had no protest against that as seeing your home being bulldozed was not something she wanted to imprint on the children's mind.

So she simply sat right next to Simon and didn't say too much until the bus carrying all the orphans, the nuns, the Bob Whites and Mr Wheeler pulled away from the home.

"I'm glad you are looking better dear one, I came to see you last night but you were sleeping", Sister Agnes told Simon. "Yes, I had a migraine', Simon explained.

Sister Agnes put out her hand to trace the mark on his neck, "you know I am very good at seeing the signs that you've been hurt by someone", she told him. That reminded Simon of the time she'd bathed the bruises caused by his altercation with Tim .

"It's alright Sister, this one actually didn't like hurting me", Simon told her reassuringly, squeezing her hand firmly to let her know he was not lying.

"I won't ask too much dear one since you don't want to share. It's not the reason I sat by you anyway". She looked back where Hope was sitting on Alena's knee. "Those two girls both really like you Simon,", she told him. Simon smiled, "I've grown really found of both of them too", he replied with a smile.

"They are going to be sad when you have to leave", Sister Agnes told him .Simon looked over at the two girls and found himself becoming choked up "I will be sad too", he whispered. Perhaps though I can visit them" .Sister Agnes smiled softly at him, "Simon I love you dearly but sometimes I think you fail to see the obvious", she began to whisper in his ear .

Trixie sat next to Dan and pointedly asked, "was your father up to something last night".

Dan had also found his father firmly asleep and had not had the heart to wake him just to ask him questions. "I don't know where he went", he answered truthfully.

Trixie sighed, "right now those bulldozers are probably on there way", she said, "this is one time I really wish we hadn't failed."

Me too", Dan agreed and without bothering to wonder what the others would think he held Trixie close letting her warmth fill him and give him a type of peace. Trixie didn't glance toward Jim as she hugged Dan back.

"Right everyone I am told that a certain young lady back there would really like to go to the Zoo", the bus driver shouted. Hope immediately began to bounce up and down on the chair.

So they stopped at the zoo and Simon found himself carrying Hope high on his shoulders while Alena's hand was firmly grasped in his own. Though she never said a word the entire time Hope's eyes shone with joy and Simon was glad they had come.

On reentering the bus he made a whispered suggestion to the driver. "We are now off to visit somewhere special to another young lady", the driver announced. This visit was to a dance studio where they all watched a show. Alena's eyes shone with joy and Simon was rather shocked when she started to cry, "sweetie I didn't mean to upset you", he said. "No, you didn't" Alena sobbed, "it is just so lovely that you thought of me", ', she leaned over and hugged him fiercely . Dan had watched his father make the two girls happy and smiled warmly, he was not jealous in the slightest as he knew what it was like to feel like you were all alone.

"Now our last visit is for another young lady", the bus driver gestured toward Kelly.

They stopped at the streets featuring some of the most up market clothing in New York. Kelly loved clothing and regarded the shops wide eyed. "Here go buy something", Mr Wheeler gave her an envelope. Kelly looked inside and couldn't quite believe this was happening. She got out the bus with a huge grin on her face.

There last stop was to a restaurant where they were all treated to the most amazing meal.

"This is all wonderful but I can't stop thinking about those bulldozers", Honey confessed as she picked sadly at the food.

"All this hasn't stop them thinking of it either", Bill pointed out the orphans and Sister Agnes who were all pretending to be enjoying themselves, but failing miserably

Simon looked at his watch ,now was the time to see where trusting Giles Mangan would lead.

"It's time to go back now", he yelled over to the bus driver. "Yes we have to see it", Kelly agreed with a heavy sigh. They reboarded the bus with the Bob Whites and Mr wheeler making sure they were close to the orphans and Sister Agnes as the bus drew closer to it's destination. "I can't look", Sister Agnes closed her eyes firmly as the bus stopped. All of the orphans and the Bob whites copied the sister not wanting to see the destruction caused by the bulldozers. Thus it was Bill who found himself having to yell in a loud voice, "it's still there", as he looked on the indisputable fact that the home was still standing.

The doors of the bus opened and one of the boys raced out first entering the home through the chapel door. He came out seconds later wide eyed and announcing "Sister Agnes, Saint Nicholas has been".

Looking at each other with puzzled gazes the others hurried in the chapel door. What happened next was like in those comedies when everyone collides into each other. Simon supposed that was all the fault of the huge 20 foot high Christmas tree that stood right beside the stained glass window. As his eyes were drawn up the entire length of the tree he let out a sigh of awe, a large angel stood atop the highest branch and the stained glass angels now prefect face was smiling at that angel. "Someone fixed it", Matt Wheeler remarked as she stared at the window. "That's not all they did", Dan was actually looking around and noticing things, like the now shining wooden floors and freshly painted walls.

Sister Agnes was sobbing as she looked around her, "who did this", she whispered.

"That would be me", Giles stepped from behind the tree and held his hand out to the nun.

"The names Jonathan Harris", he introduced himself. "Here', he handed the nun an envelope. Sister Agnes opened it and almost fainted on the spot. "I thought it'd be a good idea to top that account up, Jonathan continued. "I 'm sorry it took me awhile but I honestly wasn't told of your financial troubles. He swallowed , this bit was going to shock Simon, " I've also come for my daughter", he stated. "I did not know about her existence until just recently," he said honestly, "someone in their wisdom decided I was better off not knowing and made that donation on my behalf. All the money in the world won't replace having a parent and if she agrees, I 'd like to take her". He scanned the faces of the orphans, "I believe her name is Kelly", he stated.

Kelly gasped loudly and stood frozen staring at the man, then she slowly came forward and Giles moved to take her in his arms.

Simon stood with his mouth hanging open amazed at what had just happened. He really should step forward and protest that he was not her real father but his feet just didn't want to move.

"You don't still need to give us money", Sister Agnes tried to give back the envelope, "Keep it sister with my blessing", Giles insisted.

With his arm stil firmly around Kelly he turned to Mr Wheeler, "Harold Dalton sends his regrets", he remarked. "How did you convince him to back off", Matt asked curiously. Giles smiled as he remembered the man yelling about how powerful he was and how he could ensure Jonathan was financially ruined and then went rather pale as Jonathan slapped his federal badge onto the table and said, "check mate". "Oh he just met someone more powerful than he was", he told Matt.

Matt laughed which started everyone off , joy had now replaced despair.

As the orphans joined together with the Bob Whites to dance around the huge tree, Simon came to stand beside Giles who was watching Kelly say goodbye to her friends.

"You're not really her father", Simon whispered . Giles looked at him, "I am legally Jonathan Harris and as such have a right to claim my long lost daughter. It was not fair to leave her here Simon, she deserves to have a home", he replied passionately." When she becomes part of my family ,she will also be part of yours, legally your sister. I know you that when I'm not around any more that you will never abandon her, it is not in your nature", he smiled at Simon. I also know you don't like Giles Mangan but perhaps Jonathan Harris can be somebody you will be proud of" . "John Tandy thought he was protecting me by pushing Kelly out of my life. But she and I are both better off if she is beside me, the heir to what the Harris foundation was meant to be, built on love and not on lies", Giles told him passionately.

Giles moved away then to go be with his new daughter. A still stunned Simon supposed that everyone deserved a second chance and that Giles would try his hardest to be a good father to Kelly. After all he knew his son would be watching.

Now that that was out of the way Simon had something else he needed to do. Hope was sitting in the corner hugging her bear, her energies were already flagging after her long busy day. "Hope sweetie, there is something I would like to ask you", Simon crouched down low beside the girl. Her tired brown eyes looked at him, "will you be my daughter", Simon asked.

The eyes stared for a full two seconds then tears began to roll down and Hope leapt up and into Simons arms.

Alena stopped in her dancing and looked over at the little girl noticing she was looking like she'd just be given her favourite Christmas toy. But Alena knew Hope's gift had been better than any toy. She walked away sadly moving from the happy warmth of celebration to a cold dark place where she could cry.

It was ten minutes later that Simon found her huddled in a corner of the dormitory. "I'm so glad for Hope", Alena sobbed, "I would have loved to hear that", she whispered. "Will you be my daughter", Simon said. "Yes that, just once I would love someone to say that to me", Alena spluttered out her as her emotions spiraled out of control. Simon put his hand out and touched the girl, " I just did", he replied. Now Alena froze in disbelief, surely he had not just said what she thought he had. "Someone told me that all the money in the world does not replace family", Simon whispered. "I never believed I would be allowed to take even one of you, but thanks to Sister Agnes I can say those words to you both. So what do you say Alena, will you be my daughter", Simon repeated. Alena just grabbed him around the neck and sobbed. "I guess that means yes", Simon replied through his own tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Prologue - Home ward bound.

"Well good bye Sister Agnes", Matt shook the nuns hand firmly. "It actually turned out to be quite nice to meet you", the nun replied with a sile as she moved in an hugged the millionaire. "Have a good Christmas. Matt told her. "Oh I intend to,fFor the first time in years I'm going home to my family", she told him.

"You're not staying here with Hope and Alena", Honey was shocked. Simon was packing things into the car and trying hard not to grin ,none of the others expect for Dan knew about the adoption yet.

"They both got adopted, so will be spending Christmas with their new family", sister Agnes replied.

"Both of them got adopted" Trixie remarked. "Yes by the same person", Sister Agnes was smiling widely.

The two girls came out seconds later clutching small suitcases in their hands. Trixie raced over, "now I'm actually happy to say goodbye, she said as she hugged them.

"Oh it's not goodbye Trix", Dan told her as he opened the rear doors of his fathers car wide, "since they've just become my sisters, you'll see them around."

Trixie and all the others stared at Simon who just smiled and told them ,"I always wanted daughters".

Simon finished packing the car then said his last good bye. Sister Agnes gripped him hard in her arms hugging with all her strength.

"I know you haven't forgotten what I can do", Simon whispered in her ear. Which is why I was kind of surprised that you lied when you said you didn't know who gave that donation". Of course that did not stop me coming to see what you were up to", he reflected

Sister Agnes squeezed his hand, "I actually met Jonathan Harris on that day he visited with the mother superior. He really has changed over the years," she whispered. "Why do I get this feeling you also know who he really is", Simon whispered back as he nodded over toward his father.

She touched his face, "a father never gives up on the love he has for his son Simon. What he did today, he did only for one person and that was you"'

"Give him a chance to prove to you that he has changed', she insisted. Simon kissed her on the cheek, "I never did thank you for stopping me killing Tim Mangan that time", he reflected.

Sister Agnes remembered the horror of seeing the older, larger Tim bowl Simon over and pummel him with his fists then pull out a long knife. She had thought in that moment Simon was going to die and she would not be able to stop it happening. Then something curious happened, Simon just ordered the teen to stop and he did. Tim got up on Simon's command and had walked down the alley to the end of a jetty that jutted out into the long dead river. "If I tell him to jump then he's going to do it", Simon had told her. In that instance she had held the gang members life in her hands. He had hurt many people including Simon and he had every right to feel mad enough to kill him. But instead she found herself begging Simon to let him go.

Later of course Tim had taken off with Patty and caused Simon a lot of pain. But she did not regret that choice. "You were never meant to be like him Simon", she told him with a smile.

Simon nodded, "I know", he replied. "Thank you".

He moved aside to let Bill hug the sister, "why do I have the feeling he was the one you wanted all along", Bill told her. Sisetr Agnes stroked his face and smiled, "I always loves you Billy and wished for you to be part of a big happy family. You came on this visit so I could make that wish come true."

Enjoy your Christmas Bill because the presents are not over yet", she smiled mysteriously as she kissed him goodbye not bothering to explain what she meant.

One day Later Bill stood stunned staring at the farm in front of them. Coloured fairy lights hung off almost every available tree, throwing tiny circles of light all over the white ground.

Hope and Alena ran out of the car and darted in and out of the trees their eyes shining. Even Dan had the urge to jump out and run around laughing but restrained himself with effort. "Welcome to our home Bill", Simon invited as he held his hand out toward his parents home.

Bill found himself walking slowly, this was the first Christmas he felt like celebrating in a very long time.

Harriet and Greg Saunders came and greeted them then and set about hugging everybody in sight. Greg quickly scooped up his little granddaughter and carried her into the house while Harriet walked with the awe struck Alena. Bill did not feel excluded yet still found himself feeling wistful and wishing that he was coming home to his own parents.

Later by the fire side they all opened gifts. Bill looked at the slim envelope he received and thought, "gift vouchers". He thanked both Saunders and tore the envelope open. What he saw inside was most definitely not gift vouchers. He swallowed and knew that he big brave Bill Regan was going to cry. "We wanted to give you something that said what you've come to mean to all of us Bill. Simon thought of this. We know that at 24 you probably don't feel like you need parents but we missed the opportunity to do this once and have regretted that day ever since. So Bill Regan what do you say, would you officially like to join the Saunders family and be our son", Greg asked

Bill mouth had gone dry and all he could manage was a nod. "Good"  
, Greg came over and gave him a hug, "now you've joined the family I guess you better meet our other surprise. Bill this is our other daughter Anabella".

Simons eyes widened at that and when the startling brunette came out to join them he was the first to give her a welcoming hug. Bill just stood there and stared, Anabella Saunders was stunning, one of the most beautiful woman he'd seen in a very long time. As she moved closer for a hug Simon leaned over and whispered in his ear, "don't forget she's your sister".

Bill restrained the sigh, sometimes his brother really knew how to throw cold water on a holiday.

As he gave Anabella a restrained brotherly hug he wondered how Sister Agnes had known what was going to happen. It seemed almost that somehow she'd been behind everything that had gone on in that home.

"You haven't met everyone yet", Simon was saying. He pointed over to where two rocking chairs moved slowly back and forth. "My grandmother and her sister are also joining us this holiday." This is Margaret Oconnell, my grandmother and her sister Agnes." Bill was staring right into the eyes of Sister Agnes, "I told you I was spending time with family", the nun smiled.

The end….

Dedicated to my beautiful adoptive God children… family not of blood but of my heart.


End file.
